Deseos de año Nuevo
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Los mortales no son los únicos que quieren cosas para el nuevo año, los semidioses también tienen anhelos. Y en este fic, hablaremos de sus deseos. Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo.
1. I

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Situado en el mismo año de "El ladrón del rayo"

Número de palabras: 300.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de año nuevo<strong>

Sally estaba sorprendida.

Cuando decidió planear las mejores fiestas posibles-con su presupuesto y solo dos personas, obviamente-había esperado que su hijo estuviera saltando de aquí para allá, como había hecho antes de que la llegara de Gabe les amargara las vidas a los dos.

Pero ahora él no estaba, y podían ser felices.

Sally quería que su niño pudiera recuperar toda la infancia perdida por esos años; y quizás de no haber sucedido lo que paso ese verano así hubiera sucedido, más las moiras tenían planeado una sorpresa para ella.

Percy colaboro en todo lo que pudo, puso las luces del árbol-bueno, las coloco ella luego de que este se enredara unas 3 veces-, con la comida-que termino preparando ella también, puesto que él la quemo-incluso se puso a cantar villancicos-ella estaba tan feliz de verlo entusiasmado que no le importo que desafinara cual gallo-.

Sin embargo, no se esperaba eso.

— ¿Puedes enseñarme a jugar **ajedrez**? —decía, mientras le tendía el juego guardado en su caja, apenas desenvuelto del papel en el que fue enviado desde Virginia—le enseñare a Annabeth que no soy un sesos de alga—farfullo para sí, tan bajo que su madre dudo si no habría escuchado mal.

Era 31 de Diciembre, no tenían demasiado para hacer debido a que no había familiares con los cuales celebrar. Solo ellos dos con un pavo a medio comer que Sally consiguió luego de levantarse temprano al supermercado.

Igualmente, sonrió.

Mientras le enseñaba a su hijo las bases del juego, decidió saltarse un poco la traducción y pronunciar su deseo de Año Nuevo para sí "_Que este año, Percy pueda seguir mejorando cada vez más_" anhelo, sintiéndose orgullosa de como su pequeño poco a poco se hacía un hombre.

* * *

><p>No planeaba hacer nota de autora para este fic, pero al menos con el primero.<p>

No se me ocurría nada para este reto, así que luego de darle muchas vueltas, quede con esto: desde los primeros libros, ire poco a poco haciendo la fiesta de año nuevo y un personaje que tenga un deseo. Ya se que habrá muchos años que tendré que inventarme, pero detalles.

¿Por qué año nuevo? Todo el mundo hizo navidad, así que quería cambiar un poco la dinámica.

Gracias por leer,

Lira.


	2. II

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Situado en el mismo año que "El mar de los monstruos"

Número de palabras: 292.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de año Nuevo<strong>

Ese año muchas cosas habían cambiado para Reyna.

Las memorias llenaban su mente, las aguas de color **azul** de puerto Rico, el hospedaje paradisiaco de la isla de circe, el barco de fétido olor en el que fue secuestrada; y el recuerdo más notable: una semidiosa con una valentía envidiable.

No sabía su nombre, apenas había podido ver parte de la batalla en las sombras. Igualmente, en lo poco vio; esa chica rubia y de ojos feroces derroto a Circe a pesar de no haber poseído armas o unos encantamientos tan fuertes como los de la hechicera. Huyó con su amigo mientras en una ola de caos los piratas tomaron el lugar; aunque eso ya no importaba.

Estaba en Nueva Roma, reunida en la mesa de su cohorte mientras servían el festín por el nuevo año y los lares se regocijaban hablando de las fiestas pasadas-aunque por cómo se interrumpían, estas no eran para niños-ella se había quedado quieta con su copa todavía llena, observando el líquido meditabunda.

Por contradictorio que sonase, de no ser por esa chica; probablemente no habría sobrevivido.

Aunque ella ocasionara el escape de los malhechores, entendía que solo lo había hecho para salvarse junto a su amigo. Cada vez que esos hombres la herían, que las esposas lastimaban sus tobillos y muñecas, que un monstruo atacaba y su hermana y ella corrían por su vida; la recordaba, "_Si ella puede ser valiente, también puedo serlo yo_" era el pensamiento que le llegaba, brindándole fuerza.

Se había dado cuenta que ella podía brindar fuerza a otros, pero solo si se llenaba así misma con esa valentía que aquella semidiosa le había dado.

Mientras todos levantaban sus copas por el nuevo año, ella deseo "_Ser tan fuerte como ella_"


	3. III

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Situado en el mismo año que "El mar de los monstruos"

Número de palabras: 300.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de año nuevo<strong>

Aunque todos celebraban, Thalia no se encontraba feliz.

Esa era la primera vez que celebraba el nuevo año como cazadora, el primero que celebraba en años-tanto cuando fue árbol como en su tiempo de escape-contradictoriamente a lo que se pudiera esperar de un grupo de niñas inmortales y eternas con su diosa al mando; las chicas se divertían entre juegos tontos y disfrutando del banquete que su diosa les había brindado.

— Nuestra diosa celebra esto por nosotras—le instruyo Phoebe, una de las mejores cazadoras y la que le había orientado, aunque ella era la lugarteniente— Sabe que aunque estemos leales a ella, a veces deseamos ser como cualquier otra mortal; esto suele ayudar mucho a nuestros ánimos.

No ayudaba a los Thalia.

Excusándose con desear estar sola, se alejó del campamento para seguir con sus pensamientos. Desde hacía días, su mente divagaba en una sola cosa: Bianca.

Aunque llevaba poco más de una semana de lo ocurrido, no dejaba de culparse por lo sucedido. Ella era la mayor-exceptuando a Zoe, obviamente-una guerrera más experimentada que ella, la hija de Zeus, ¿Cómo había dejado que eso ocurriera? Bianca era una chica dulce, un poco ingenua y protectora; incluso siendo cazadora se le había acercado curiosa hacia ella, haciéndose amigas sin importar lo reacia que esta estuviera.

Thalia no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo hubiera perdido a alguien, ¿Por qué siempre sucedía? ¿Por qué aun con su **fortaleza**, perdía a gente tan importante para ella? Jason ya no estaba, su madre murió por su ausencia, y ahora Bianca se había ido.

Parecía que mientras más importante se tornaba alguien, más rápido lo perdía.

Mientras oía los vitoreos de sus hermanas a lo lejos, y se percataba que ya era media noche, tuvo un deseo "_Volver a ver a Bianca_"


	4. IV

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Situado en el mismo año que "La Batalla en el Laberinto"

Número de palabras: 292.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de año Nuevo<strong>

Nico podía jurar que tenía estalactitas en la nariz.

El frío de ese invierno era torrencial, Nueva York no era exactamente el lugar más frío del mundo; pero siendo la temporada y quizás algo de malhumor de Zeus-era un dios muy voluble-el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, incluso en él pequeño escondite que se había hecho en una vieja estación del metro.

Él ya lo había probado, podía viajar a cualquier parte del mundo; si se enfocaba, podría aparecer en una de las islas del caribe donde solo habían llegado a temperaturas parecidas a las de Nueva York en la era del hielo. Pero había algo que se lo impedía.

Mientras se arropaba con su chaqueta, sintió como su corazón latía más rápido y le daba un poco de calor, al recordar a Percy Jackson. Podía visualizar su cabello negro-su única **semejanza**-, su piel bronceada, sus ojos verde mar; y sentir mariposas en su estómago como nunca antes. El trataba de ignorarlo la mayoría del tiempo, mas con su cuerpo debilitado, su mente recaía.

Él probablemente estaría cómodo en su apartamento, disfrutando de la navidad con su familia; aquella tan cordial y agradable que había conocido en el cumpleaños del héroe. ¿Por qué gente tan feliz como esa, había sido amable con él cuando se presentó esa vez? No lo sabía, no obstante nunca pudo atreverse a preguntar, dudar de la bondad de Sally Jackson con su afable sonrisa era como un pecado.

Y era por ello, que él estaba ahí.

Él sabía que nunca formaría parte de una familia como esa, pero si pudiera permanecer cerca, recordar esos momentos, quizás…podría ser feliz.

Sonó las campanadas, y como auto reflejo, él pensó "Quisiera…tener gente que me quisiera y quererlos a ellos"


	5. V

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Situado en el mismo año que "El ultimo héroe del olimpo" y "El héroe perdido"

Número de palabras: 244.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de año Nuevo<strong>

Si alguien hubiera dicho en voz alta que Annabeth era la persona más desdichada del campamento, nadie se lo hubiera rebatido.

Y es que si ya de por si todos los semidioses tenían una suerte del asco, la suya ya era nivel Tártaro.

4 años, espero 4 años para poder estar con el chico que le gustaba, luego de que su primer amor se volviera malvado y le diera la espalda a todos; pasa tres días de sus ansiadas **vacaciones**…y este desaparece como si se hubiera evaporado, sin dejar rastro.

Las bolsas bajo los ojos de la hija de Atenea eran evidentes desde entonces.

Había seguido su sueño profético, que le llevo a una especie de semidiós romano que era hermano de su mujer amiga y a dos mestizos demasiado grandes para no haber llegado antes. Una misión donde salvaron a la reina vaca-como le apodaba la chica-y que se llevara con éxito…pero sin saber dónde estaba su novio.

Hoy era año nuevo; en otras circunstancias hubiera llamado a su padre y estado con sus amigos alrededor de la fogata, mas no podía. Pese a las múltiples quejas, se quedó en su cabaña estudiando todo tipo de registros griegos, tratando de haber si había un patrón. Sin éxito.

Estaba al borde de la desesperación y el cansancio; mientras oía las campanadas con su cabeza entre los manuscritos que había leído y releído, sin su mente lógica debido a la desesperanza, deseo "_Encontrar a Percy_"


	6. VI

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Situado en el mismo año que "La sangre del olimpo"

Número de palabras: 114.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de año Nuevo<strong>

Esa seguramente era la fiesta más grande vista en el campamento mestizo.

Reyna no mentía cuando dijo que los romanos sí que sabían de fiestas.

Las decoraciones de los hijos de Baco y Dionisio eran de las mejores que se habían visto en siglos, la **comida** de los Deméter y Ceres para morirse, la música de los de Apolo más melodiosa que ninguna otra, la paz reinante entre los hijos de Nike y Victoria casi imposible de creer-un milagro de año Nuevo, probablemente-.

Mientras se oían las campanadas, un deseo colectivo se asomó para todos ellos, uno solo posible por el hecho de que demasiadas guerras les habían afectado "_Deseo…un año lleno de paz_"


	7. VII

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Situado un año después de "La sangre del olimpo"

Número de palabras: 279.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de año Nuevo<strong>

Al final, el deseo de tantos semidioses fue escuchado.

Ese año no hubo otra guerra, ningún padre o madre inmortal que tuviera deseos de venganza. Los **festejos** ese día transcurrían con tranquilidad.

Aunque honestamente, Nico no tenía en su mente a Percy y a mucho menos Annabeth.

De hecho, pensaba en Will Solace.

Desde que le había ordenado que se quedara 3 días en la enfermería, parecía que el chico no se quería despegar de él. Abogaba con que tenía que vigilarle "Nada de poderes inframundescos, órdenes del doctor" con el tiempo, no solo se había acostumbrado a su cercanía, sino que disfrutaba de ella.

Aunque la mayoría le tenía miedo, Will parecía no inmutarse; sin importar las miradas que le echaba o las amenazas de tirar su culo en los campos de castigo, este simplemente se reía y reclamaba con que aun así lograría iluminar el inframundo.

Quizás de la misma forma en la que había comenzado a iluminar su vida.

En un principio no había querido aceptarlo, no obstante por terco que fuera no se podía tapar el sol con las manos. Se había enamorado de Will.

Normalmente él nunca tenía esperanzas, jamás aspiraba a sueños que no pudieran cumplirse; pero ahora había cambiado, ya no era el mismo chico oscuro y frio de hace dos años.

Mientras sonaban las campanadas, deseo "_Quisiera…estar con Will_" puede que fuera demasiado cursi, más para un chico de dieciséis que por fin parecía tener alegría en su vida, ya no había cabida para reprocharse.

Y debía ser el deseo más rápido en ser cumplido, porque al final las campanadas y los victoreos, Will se inclinó hacia él y lo beso.


	8. VIII

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Situado dos años después de "La sangre del olimpo"

Número de palabras: 297.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de año Nuevo<strong>

Artemisa no era una diosa de las que se retractaba.

Todos los que la conocían sabían que ella era una diosa sabia, fija en sus ideas y por sobre todas las cosas, firme en sus decisiones. Aunque esto no era lo regular-por decir que no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho-no se arrepentía.

Thalia había estado pasando mucho tiempo en las cercanías de Nueva Roma; como su lugarteniente y persona de confianza, Artemisa había dejado que ella fuera a las misiones encomendadas en esa zona, cumpliéndolas con bastante rapidez.

Thalia nunca había sido muy echada a la obediencia, también demasiado unida a los muchachos-como su hermano y su amigo Percy-si le hubieran dicho que esas cosas la alejarían de su juramento, no lo habría dudado. Lo que no se esperó, fue eso.

— _Artemisa…hay algo que debo admitir_ —dijo con demasiado nerviosismo para ser un tema habitual, mientras por la rendija de su tienda veía que la pretor romana veía la escena escondida con demasiada atención.

Le explico la situación; con tantos lujos de detalles que quizás no hubiera dado de no ser porque estaba desesperada, más el punto era claro: quería a la hija de Bellona, y era correspondida. Deseaba dejar la casa.

En otras circunstancias, sería un rotundo no. Pero en esa ocasión…sabía que su hermana había tenido demasiado en su vida, demasiadas lamentaciones y esperanzas tan pequeñas que apenas alumbraban su vida. No fue hasta ese año que la dejo ir a California que la empezó a ver feliz, y ahora entendía que era por ella.

Fue por esa razón, que le dejo marchar.

Mientras sus cazadoras celebraban ese ano nuevo como siempre hacían, y las estrellas con brillos de **oro** iluminaban el cielo; por raro que fuera, deseo "_Que Thalia sea feliz_"


	9. IX

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Situado tres años después de "La sangre del olimpo"

Número de palabras: 237.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de año Nuevo<strong>

Calypso nunca pensó que estaría tan feliz en un lugar como ese.

El mundo había cambiado demasiado en tres mil años-aunque viéndolo así, raro seria sino-veía luces, adornos **escarlata** y blanco. Al menos en el campamento mestizo había un poco más de normalidad, vides de plantas y columnas de mármol, como debía ser.

Al parecer, Leo tardo tres años en encontrarla; aunque ella nunca hubiera podido precisarlo debido al raro tiempo de Ogigya. Habían tenido que parar en el campamento mestizo para reparar a Festus y porque todo el mundo estaba preocupado por él.

La verdad es que le gustaba el lugar.

Aunque era una mortal de tres mil años, pasado la rareza todos fueron muy amables con ella, incluso se encontró perdonándole a Percy-que se había sentido muy mal por lo ocurrido-de forma casi sorpresiva para ella.

Porque nunca en todos sus siglos había sido tan feliz, y era gracias a él.

Nunca lo hubiera adivinado; realmente no era su tipo-feo, bajito, loco y bromista; muy lejos de los guapos héroes que le solían gustar-pero al final, eso no había importado para su corazón. Había vuelto por ella, contra todo pronóstico y pensamiento lógico, decidió encontrarla aun a costa de su propia vida.

Mientras ella balanceaba el líquido de su copa en lo que el charlaba con sus hermanos-que lo habían reclamado por el tiempo perdido-con una sonrisa, deseo "_Poder ser siempre feliz a su lado_"


	10. X

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Situado diez años después de "La sangre del olimpo"

Número de palabras: 203.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de año Nuevo<strong>

La suerte semidiós no desaparecía con los años. Eso o el humor de las moiras eran tan retorcido que adoraban ver a Percy corriendo desesperado.

Solo que la ocasión era distinta.

Mientras antes era correr por su vida, ahora era por la llegada de una nueva vida.

No habían planificado el embarazo de Annabeth-incluso luego de 4 años de casados, aun así estaban felices-y en definitiva, nunca hubiera esperado que su esposa diera a luz el 31 de Diciembre.

Mientras luchaba con el **mapa **del gps para una ruta más rápida al hospital, solo las múltiples veces que había tenido encuentros cercanos con la muerte habían logrado hacer soportable los ruidos del tráfico y los ruidos de su mujer.

No había sido fácil, ni bonito; pero el momento había llegado.

Ya se escuchaba el conteo hasta en el propio hospital, más el hijo de Poseidón no hubiera notado ni un bombardeo nuclear. Se encontraba en la habitación que le asignaron a Annabeth, mientras en sus brazos sostenía a un pequeño bulto arrugado y con una pelusa de pelo negro; su hija.

Mientras se oían las campanadas, por casualidad un deseo se formó en la mente del viejo héroe "_Quiero estar siempre con ellas_"


	11. XI

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Situado treinta años después de "La sangre del olimpo"

Número de palabras: 270

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de año Nuevo<strong>

Algunas veces, había casualidades tan grandes que uno no podía esperárselas.

Años después de su muerte, de la guerra y del dolor; Bianca di Angelo había reconocido bajo otros nombre y sin recuerdos. Y sin saberlo, su deseo se había cumplido.

En su vida anterior, ella se había unido a las cazadoras para tener su propia vida, debido a que en esa había tenido que encargarse de su hermano menor sin tener libertad de otra cosa, asolada por las dificultades de ser semidiós sin que se diera a cuenta y condenada a estar en otro siglo de no ser porque el tiempo no se lo permitió.

En esa vida, Claire Lefevre se había encargado de vivir una vida normal como cualquier otra. Había tenido unos padres mortales y normales, amigos comunes, inclusivo cursaba el colegio y encontró una oportunidad que no hubiera tenido como Bianca di Angelo: se había enamorado.

Un muchacho intrépido, decidido y un poco rebelde fue el que atrajo su atención. Un aura misteriosa le rodeaba, sintiendo que había algo en el que de alguna forma le era familiar, pero sin averiguar qué.

Ese 31, se había permitido ir a la fiesta de unos amigos y la oportunidad de ver a su querido novio; porque contra todo pronóstico y pensamiento lógico, le habita correspondido.

Mientras ella bebía un ponche con sabor **caramelo** y contaba las campanadas, Nicolás Augusto Grace Ramirez Arellano no veía la forma de decirle que el en realidad era un semidiós.

Y puede que lo que nunca supieran, era que Claire se había enamorado del hijo de su primer amor en la otra vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jajajajaja tenia que ponerlo, igual que esta nota de autora.

Admito que esta un poco raro-por no decir que el que lo lea me querrá conseguir un psicologo-peeero bueno, las locuras que hago yo.

Se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


	12. XII

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Doce Palabras para Celebrar" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

Situado cien años después de "La sangre del olimpo"

Número de palabras: 262

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos de año Nuevo<strong>

Como siempre sucede, el padre tiempo ejerce su poder y de la misma forma, va teniendo efecto en todos los seres vivientes.

Nuestros héroes vivieron sus vidas, teniéndolas tan pacíficas y alegres como podían ser las vidas de estos; pero esforzándose siempre por un mejor mañana y por nunca arrepentirse de nada. Cada uno se fue de este mundo con una sonrisa.

Ellos eran héroes, llegaron a los elíseos, y más tarde o más temprano llegaron a la misma decisión: vivir otra vez. La vida complicada o amargada era la vida, ni siquiera la felicidad eterna podía con eso.

Fue entonces como las moiras demostraron un poco de amabilidad con los semidioses.

Esta vez, reencarnaron como mortales. Ninguna profecía o misión se pondría en sus vidas para amenazar estas; pero como cada alma sabe a dónde pertenece aunque esta persona no lo sepa, se fueron reencontrando.

Los amigos hallaron sus destinos juntos, ya sea por accidente o mera casualidad, estos volvieron a reunirse y sin saber más allá de un sentimiento de familiaridad, estuvieron juntos como en otro siglo lo hicieron.

Ese 31, los antiguos héroes celebraban por un nuevo ano. Todos ellos; Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Will, Luke, Silena, Connor, Travis, Lou Ellen, Miranda, Katie, Beckenford, Zoe, Bianca y todos aquellos a los que fueron unidos.

En otra vida tenían que deseas, aspirar y sonar; pero en esta vida, donde podían vivir en paz y sin la **vulnerabilidad** de la vida de un semidiós, en vez de deseos, solo hubo un victoreo "_¡__Feliz año nuevo!_"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque no fue perfecto, creo que me gusto este final.

Se que la vida mortal no es taaaan perfecta, pero tomando en cuenta la mierda de la otra vida, es mejor.

Muchas gracias por leer, ojala les gustara, se despide cordialmente;

Lira.


End file.
